Ollie
by Bubble-Headed Brunette
Summary: Past Fic/Present Fic Miley wonders why Lilly calls Oliver ‘Ollie’. They tell her. LxO, Loliver, LillyxOliver. Loliver Oneshot


A/N: Hey all

**A/N: Hey all! It's M again!! And you remember how in **_**Knowledge**_** I said I was writing a oneshot on why Lilly called Oliver Ollie? Well. Whether you remember or not, I did!! And here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: The idea is rightfully mine!! But that's it. Nothing else. **

**Ollie**

**No one's POV**

It was movie night. But it wasn't just any movie night. It was one hosted by Miley. Yes, Miley Stewart. It was normally just Lilly and Oliver's thing. But since the fifth grade, the grade that Miley moved to Malibu, she's been included. Except for the times when she's had a "Hannah thing". Yep. That's right. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. But the only people, besides her family, that know are her best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

Anyway, back to basics. Lilly and Oliver are already at Miley's. Miley told them over the phone that they were watching Aquamarine. Oliver was COMPLETELY against that, but was bribed into it by three coffees and an entire pizza that next week.

"You guys are lucky I'm a guy." Oliver said as he was attempting to set the DVD player up. Keyword being: attempting.

Miley and Lilly exchanged glances. Lilly said, "Uh-huh."

"Sure we are…" Miley added.

As Lilly and Miley were setting up the sleeping bags and couch, Oliver yelped, "Ow! Gosh you stupid piece of-"

"Oliver." Lilly sternly warned.

"Bread?" Lilly and Miley looked at their bizarre friend. All three of them exchanged glances before erupting into laughter.

Five minutes later, Lilly and Miley were done with the sleeping area, but Oliver was not done with the DVD player. Miley went in the kitchen to make popcorn and other food that they'd eat.

"Do you need any help Oliver?" Lilly asked at the troubled fellow. He looked up. "Yes." He meekly said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat down. "Ok. So what do you have to do?"

"Here." He handed the instructions to her. She read them over and looked at the wires on the ground. She stood up on her knees to look behind the TV set.  
"If you guys break the TV, you'll have to buy it after Jackson and Daddy kill you." Miley called from the kitchen.

"We won't!" Oliver called back.

Lilly was fully behind the TV set plugging in the correct wires to the correct spot.

Oliver watched intently. When she finished, she crawled out from the back and turned on the TV. Perfect vision and audio.

"I hate you." Oliver stated simply.

"Aw. It's okay Ollie. Not everyone can be a genius in math, and plugging a DVD set together as well!"

"That reminds me," Miley started as she was carrying the popcorn into the living room, "Why'd you start calling Oliver 'Ollie', Lilz?"

Oliver looked at Lilly in a facial manner thinking 'Don't tell her the real story'. Lilly noticed this and giggled at him.

"Well…"

**  
**_**Flashback (Still no one's Point of view)**_

_Ten-year-old Oliver Oken was at home sitting on the couch when his ultimate best friend, Lilly Truscott, burst through the doors carrying a small coffee cup. His mother walked in after hearing the noise._

_"Oh Lilly!!" She cried, "I'm thrilled you're here! Oliver's been sitting on this couch since this morning! And what on earth are you drinking?"  
"It's a frappachino. And it's gooooooooooooooooooooooood." Lilly said stretching out the 'oo'._

_"Ok. Well I'm going back to work. Oliver, hang out with Lilly. Her coffee energy needs to go down." Mrs. Oken said as she went out the door._

"_OLIVER!! Let's go to the skate park!!" Lilly screamed._

_"Okay. Lemme grab my helmet and board." Lilly already had hers on. She skated over to Oliver's._

_Oliver came back with his skating stuff on. They left the house and skated their way to the skate park. _

_Once there, Lilly and Oliver did random moves. Lilly intently watched as Oliver did an 'Ollie' a few times. He noticed this, "What?"_

_"Is that all you can do?" _

_"Yeah…" He said blushing a little. _

_She laughed, "Ollie!! Come on! You've got to be kidding!"_

_"Why'd you call me 'Ollie'?" He asked confusingly. _

_"'Cuz that's the only skateboard move you can do!"_

_**End of flashback (still no one's point of view)**_

Miley was giggling at the cuteness of her best friends five years ago.

"But I know a lot more now!"

"Uh-huh" Miley said unconvinced. She never hung out with them when they were skate boarding. It never really interested her.

"I do! Tell her, Lilly!"

"No. That's okay. I'll pass."

Oliver looked offended, "That's mean."

"That's the point." Lilly and Miley simply said in unison.

"You guys are mean." Oliver pouted.

"But you love Lilly anyway!" Miley exclaimed.

This comment received popcorn flown at her.

During a scene in the movie…

Miley got up to make more popcorn. While she was in the kitchen, Oliver and Lilly schemed to dump a bowl of popcorn on her head regarding the comment made earlier.

She came back and Lilly and Oliver made more room on the couch for her.

Lilly got up because she "had to go to the bathroom" and Oliver got up because he "had to get a bottle water." They got a hold of the popcorn bowl full of popcorn. They crept over to the couch spot where Miley was sitting.

"One. Two. Three." They mouthed.

"Hey Miles?" Lilly called.

"Yeah?" She said looking up. Then they flipped the bowl over dumping all the popcorn onto her head. Lilly and Oliver burst out in laughter.

"You both better sleep like a dolphin tonight." Miley threatened.

Lilly and Oliver exchanged confused glances, "Underwater?" They asked in unison. Miley rolled her eyes at her confused friends.

"No. A dolphin sleeps with one eye open, duh."

"Oh!"

**A/N: The dolphin thing is something my friends and I joke about ALL the time. Anyway. Not much of a romance, but I liked it! What about you? Hey, why don't you tell me in a review! I know, what a brilliant idea! I can't believe I thought of it either!**

**Marissa!**


End file.
